villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Klaus Jäger
'Klaus Jäger '''is the main antagonist of the 2018 Russian film ''T-34. He was a former tank commander in the German Army during World War Two but joined the Schutzstaffel after a tank battle near Moscow where he was left with many scars. He is tasked by Heinrich Himmler and General Heinz Guderian to get Soviet tank crew members to train German tank crews. Jäger keeps a close eye on Nikolay Lvushkin who he fought during the battle and makes his one and only goal to hunt down and kill Nikolay and his crew after having escaped from a concentration camp. He was portrayed by Vinzenz Kiefer. Personality Klaus is an ill patient and short tempered officer who is feared by both the Russians and his German comrades. Klaus is devoted to the Nazis and obeys his superiors every command. Despite being a ruthless Nazi officer he is an honorable soldier towards the end of the film where he challenges Nikolay to a one on one duel and when defeated and close to death he shakes his hand before falling off a bridge. Biography In 1941 Klaus first served in a Panzer III Ausf. J in the 11th Panzer Division. In combat with the Pz III, he knocked out 1 enemy tank as well as his own. His Crew was knocked out during that battle by a T-34 commanded by Nikolay Lvushkin. In 1944 Klaus is sent to a concentration camp by Heinrich Himmler to recruit a tank crew that will be used for target practice for the 12th SS Panzer Division Hitlerjugend. Upon recognizing Nikolay, he gets his interpreter Anya, to convince Nikolay to take up Jäger's proposal. Jäger wants to use Nikolay as a pawn in war games that his own tank crews can use for target practice. Late Klaus gives a presentation to members of the German high command including General Heinz Guderian, however, the crew of the new T-34/85 find live ammo shells and attempt to kill Klaus and Guderian by firing at the the observation tower before escaping the camp. After disappointing Guderian, Klaus takes a recon plane to find the tank and finds fresh tracks in the mud. Himself and Hauptsturmführer Thielicke track down the tank to the city of Annaberg. After Jäger has lost the other three Panthers and the death of Thielicke, and both sides tanks have been damaged. Both Jäger and Nikolay emerge from their tanks and Jäger throws down his glove, inviting Nikolay to a duel. Both tanks move to outside of the town and face off over a narrow bridge leading to an aqueduct. Jäger fires one shot at the T-34 front, but the shell does not penetrate due to the spare tracks added to the frontal armor, and be begins lining a second shot up at the T-34-85's tracks, while Nikolay aims for the weakest spot on the Panther: the driver's vision port. Both shots hit their intended targets and two tanks crash into each other. The Panther is left hanging dangerously over the aqueduct and Jäger emerges just as Nikolay clambers out of his tank. Jäger shouts for Nikolay to shoot him but Nikolay offers his foe mercy. He offers Jäger his hand and the German seems to accept it, but instead shakes his hand in respect before releasing it. Seconds later, he plunges to his death with his tank into the river. Gallery 45d8e09b0d6806333922338ac29d6339_original.jpg|Klaus (right) and his second in command Thielicke. ffef857b77b55a5eb2add33cf2d07718.jpg|Klaus and Thielicke. Jager.PNG|Klaus in the Heer. 6b0705834c6466d34b505726f9a19f90.jpg|Klaus in the SS. Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Totalitarians